Itaya Yuka
Perfil thumb|250px|Itaya Yuka *'Nombre:' 板谷由夏 (いたや ゆか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Itaya Yuka *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposo/estilista Hirohiko Furuta (古田ひろひこ) y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Amuse Dramas *Followers (Netflix, 2020) *Yasuragi no Toki ~ Michi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Haken Uranaishi Ataru (TV Asahi, 2019) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) *Byplayers 2 (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.3 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep5) *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) *Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) *Onna no Naka ni Iru Tanin (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Okaasan, Ore wa Daijoubu SP (NTV, 2015) *Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) *Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dososei (TBS, 2014) *First Class (Fuji TV, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) *Dai Ni Gakusho (NHK, 2013) *Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep1) *Chushingura ~Sono Gi Sono Ai~ (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) *Pandora 3 (WOWOW, 2011) *Kokosei Restaurant (NTV, 2011) *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hotaru no Hikari 2 (NTV, 2010) *Gyne (NTV, 2009) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Aishiteru (NTV, 2009) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Hotaru no Hikari (NTV, 2007) *Tobamashi, Ima (NHK, 2007) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Zenibana (NTV, 2006) *Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) *Machiben (NHK, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono Replica (Fuji TV, 2006) *Koisuru Nichiyo (TBS/BS-i (2005) *Anego (NTV, 2005) *Onsen e Iko! 5 (TBS, 2004) *Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2003 (Fuji TV) *Kokoro (NHK, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep1) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2002 (Fuji TV) *Nurseman (NTV, 2002) *Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Taiyou wa Shizumanai (Fuji TV, 2000) *Tenshi ga Kieta Machi (NTV, 2000) *Perfect Love (Fuji TV, 1999) Películas *Machine no Owari ni (2019) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *March Goes out Like a Lamb (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Our Family (2014) *Hotaru The Movie: It's Only A Little Light In My Life (2012) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *The Lady Shogun and Her Men / Ohoku (2010) *Outrage (2010) *Closed Note (2007) *Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Sad Vacation / Sado Vukeishon (2007) *Apartment 1303 (2007) *Akihabara@Deep (2006) *Love Psycho (2006) *Beruna no Shippo (2006) *Yokubo (2005) *Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama (2005) *Unmei Janai Hito / A Stranger of Mine (2005) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *Sky High (2003) *Tasogare ryuuseigun hoshi no retaurant (2002) *Tokyo Sora (2002) *Dodge Ball (2002) *Hikari no Ame / Rain of Light (2001) *Avec Mon Mari (1999) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3x2 Reconocimientos *'2007 22th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor actriz de reparto *'2005 60th Mainichi Film Award:' Mejor actriz de reparto *'1999 21st Yokohama Film Festival:' Best New Talent Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **Kyushu International University Comes High School **Fukuoka Jo Gakuin Junior College *Trabajó como modelo exclusivo para PeeWee en 1994. *En 1995, Itaya se unió a Hanamaru Hakata (como Hakata Tsuruya en ese momento) y Otako Pū como South End × Yuka (estilizado como SOUTH END × YUKA) y lanzó el single "So.ta.i". *El 22 de febrero de 2007, se casó con el estilista de vestuario Hirohiko Furuta. Itaya dio a luz a su hijo mayor en junio de 2008, y a su segundo hijo el 9 de agosto de 2012. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Itaya Yuka.jpg Itaya Yuka 2.jpg Itaya Yuka 3.jpg Itaya Yuka 4.jpg Itaya Yuka 5.jpg Itaya Yuka 6.jpg Itaya Yuka 7.jpg Itaya Yuka 8.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActriz